New Chapter
by TwiHardLexie
Summary: Edward left bella jake brings bella to forks talent show where she sees edward and alice...now bella is in bristol ct but he keeps coming bak...O/C sorry not good at summarys
1. Crush and True Friends

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. _

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times over sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

"_No."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A year later those are the words that still haunt my mind and dreams. The fact that he said "No" I always knew that I was no good for him. I'm just an innocent weak little human to him and the rest of his family. But, why did he have to put my hopes up to make me think that me "Bella Swan" can be with a god like creature like Edward Cullen?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a mike announcing the next performer. Oh yea, did I mention Jake literally dragged me here to the talent show of Forks High. What kind of business does Jake have with knowing when our talent show was?

"Our next performer is someone none of us expected to see again, but is so happy we did; now introducing Alice Cullen!" mike announcer said.

"I dedicate this song to Bella you truly are a true friend, "Alice said" looking at me in the eyes

And "True Friend" started playing by Hannah Montana.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're looking' out for me, you've got my back  
So good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something isn't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something isn't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something isn't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something isn't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

When she finished singing that last note everyone got up and started clapping for Alice. She was truly amazing. I just realized, I have tears pouring down my face. It's really nice to see Alice back where she needs to be, but I wonder if he's here.

"The next act didn't want me to announce his name, he just said the song is for a "special person" in the audience and said you will know what it means." mike announcer said looking straight at me and everyone turned their gaze to look at me with questioning looks.

Every thing was dark when the song _Crush by David Archuleta_ started playing

_I hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
about me  
it's just too much  
just too much_

_I would know that voice if I was dead that's the voice that haunts my every thought._

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Then they flash the spot light on the one person that I never thought I would see. Edward  
_

_[Chorus:]__  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
when I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush isn't going  
Away  
Going away__[chorus:] __  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
when I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush isn't going  
Away  
Going away__[chorus:]__  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
when I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush isn't going  
away…  
going away…_

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've got to take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

Why do I keep running from the truth  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

going away…  
going away…

The song slowly faded away and I was in pure shock with tears pouring out my eyes and I tried to stop I just couldn't. Am I hallucinating is the one I once loved, well I still love standing on that stage.

"And Bella, I know it's more then a crush, I love you and always will" Edward said and he look like if he could cry he would have.

Everyone in the audience 'ooh' at that and all the feelings I had for him came rushing back to fast, I couldn't take it I did the only thing I could think of I ran out to my old beat up truck and started bawling, before I had a chance to get into it, I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and I saw…

**[A/N]-ohh who could it be, I don't know keep checking back and I will update as soon as possible…PS. please review, you know u want to click the button, if you don't it will just haunt you in your sleep =]**


	2. The Crash

**Thank you to all the reviewers who helped with the next chapter and were the story is heading special thanxs to ****TwiWitch12****, ****Dallas Angel**** and ****TeamEmmettAlice**** and I am going to try to mix it up with each of your suggestions =]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight sadly **

_*****Previous*****_

_I couldn't take it I did the only thing I could think of I ran out to my old beat up truck and started bawling, before I had a chance to get into it, I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and I saw…_

…Edward there in all his glory his perfect face and body, he looks better then I remember in my faded memories. But I couldn't let him have back the one thing he broke beyond repair, so I tried to push him away but it was useless with his vampire strength, but he finally figured out what I was trying to do so he let go of me and I jumped into my red Chevy and raced out of the school parking lot at 50 mph since I wouldn't dare go over that.

I risked taking a look back and saw the shock and hurt on Edwards face but that is nothing compared to what he did to me when he left me, I became a dead walking talking zombie.

At nights I would open my window wide and wait for him to come but he never did, no matter how many days I would wait at the window he never came he just left with my heart and soul with him.

My cell phone started to ring but I tried to ignore it but after the 15th call I finally got very annoyed and took out my phone to see who was calling it was Jake.

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella! Where are you? Were did you go? How come you didn't wait for me? What happened? Why didn't you answer my calls? Why aren't you answering my questions?" _Jake demanded

"_I would answer if you give me a chance to!" _I screamed I was not in the mood I just saw the past love of my life, the one I still very much care for.

"_Jake I saw e...Edww..." _I took a deep breath to calm myself _"I saw Edward Jake."_

"_I know I saw him too and the rest of the fam-"_

_I cut him off _

"_THE REST OF THE FAMILY IS THERE!" _I asked in total shock I missed my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle I really want to see them, then I remembered that they left with no good-bye no warning no showing there love for me.

"_Bella are you there? Hello!" _Jake asked in concern.

I was about to answer him but before I could, I heard a big BANG and what sounded like metal colliding and tires screeching, I started to hear a loud pained scream and it took me a minute to realize it was me I was feeling pain in every inch of my body I tried to move but couldn't…

The next thing I remember is someone with a bell like voice (that almost sounded like Rosalie or Alice) asking "should we change her?" I couldn't open my eyes to see who was talking but I was suddenly picked up into cold arms and I was fighting against the blackness of the pain has over my whole body.

Then I felt a REALLY bad burning in my neck and wrists and ankles and I gave into the darkness.

**I know I know not a long chapter I'm sorry but this just popped in my head and I had to write it down and thanks to everyone I mentioned at the top and I really hope you like this chapter please review and give ideas I love you all for you support thank you. =]**

**-Lexxi Cullen**


	3. Where am I?

**Disclaimer- **

**Lexxi: Edward take it away!**

**Edward: Yah no u do it yourself**

**Lexxi: You got to ruin the fun *humph* **

**Alice: I will! Lexxi don't own twilight cause S.M does **

**Lexxi: don't rub it in *sad face* **

***BANG***

**Lexxi & Alice & Edward: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Emmett: WASN'T ME!**

**All: EMMETT! **

* * *

_Previous*- __then I felt a REALLY bad burning in my neck and wrists and ankles and I gave into the darkness_…

"I think she's waking up, can you hear me miss?"

Was the first thing I heard as I drifted into reality. I opened my eyes and the first thing I notice is how everything is 100% more times clear. I looked around and saw a beautiful blonde girl that reminded me of Rosalie, and a curly black haired muscular man that kind of resembles Emmett.

"Uh… where am I?" I asked looking around the room

"You are in Port Angeles… what's your name? the blonde asked

"My name is Bella.. and who are you guys?"

"My name is Steven and that's Ally" said the curly haired man pointing to himself and the blonde.

"Not to be rude but how are you not thirsty?.. Isn't your throat burning?" Steven asked, after he motioned it my throat felt a little dry and it kind of tickled.

"Now that you mentioned it my throat does feel a little dry" I answered honestly

"A little dry?" Steven scoffed

"Yea just a little" why is that so hard to believe? Like seriously.

"Do you know what you are Bella?" no I have no clue.. Duh I know but I just don't understand, Edward told me before that a new born thirst is hard to handle, that new born vampires can't think of anything beside there thirst.

"I'm pretty sure I do" they exchanged a quick glace with each other, I saw confusion in there eyes.

"Then what are you?" Steven asked, I notice that Steven takes the lead because Ally hardly talked.

"I'm a vampire right?" I asked but I was 100% sure I was, so I don't know why I asked.

"Bella?... how do you know about vampires?" I wasn't sure what I should say

"Long story" I said as I sat up and got out of the bed they had me in.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked but I know a vampire transformation takes 3 days so when they told me 3 days I wasn't surprised.

"Oh my gosh.. Charlie!" I blurted out trying to think what to say to him when I see him, can I even see him? Oh my gosh I hope he's not worried sick. With his age he might have a heart attack.

"Who's Charlie?"Ally asked with her eyebrows raised what was I spouse to tell them, if I tell them that he's my father they won't allow me to see him because I'm a new born vampire.

"Uh... my dad" I think sticking to telling the truth is the best way to go.

"Oh well lets go take you to hunt and then you can see him." when he said hunt I realized they had golden eyes, so they stick with the 'Vegetarian' diet well that's good, but wait did he just say I can see Charlie?

"What do you mean I can see him I thought new born vamps need to stay away from the human population?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Usually but you seem incredibly at ease with the burn so it must not hurt I'm guessing does it hurt?"

"no really its like a little tickle" as I said that I was turning around from were I was standing and ended up in front of a dresser with a big mirror and what I saw shocked me, I couldn't move I just stared.

Is that really me? No imposable, the girl in the mirror is just so pale and beautiful it's unbelievable, she's almost as beautiful as Rosalie. The girl looking back at me in the mirror as bright crimson eyes that REALLY stand out, pale skin, long brown wavy hair that hangs down her backside, full lips and high cheek bones. Wow is it really is me?

"It takes some time getting use to it yes but its worth it" said ally with a big smile

"Well lets hunt, shall we?" asked Steven

"We shall." me and Ally said in union

* * *

**[A/N]-Woohoo another chapter =] I'm trying my best to update a lot, when I go to sleep I think about my story** **I'm like what should I do for the next chapter… but the truth is I'm just winging it lol. still I hope you liked it =] pwleas review reviews make me verrrrrry happpppy lol =]**

**-Lexxi Cullen **


	4. The Dogs

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight although I wish I did =[**

**I like to put some humor in the beginning, and I love SpongeBob so I hope u enjoy this chapter and my little humor time (hammer time! lmao)**

* * *

**Edward: when do I get my Bella back?**

**Lexxi: who said you was getting her back?**

**Edward: What! You can't do this Lexxi!**

**Lexxi: Oh but cant I, who has the power of the key board?**

**Edward: well who has the power to read minds!**

**Emmett: SpongeBob square pants!**

**Alice: Emmett SpongeBob died BP killed him**

**Emmett: NOOO **

**Rosalie: Yah I believe the song goes, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**

**All: SpongeBob square pants!**

**Rosalie: Who died all because of BP?**

**Emmett: SpongeBob Square pants?**

**Rosalie: Yup**

**Emmett: NOOOOO!**

* * *

_Previous_- _"It takes some time getting use to it yes but its worth it" said ally with a big smile_

"_Well lets hunt, shall we?" asked Steven_

"_We shall." me and Ally said in union…_

We ran to the window and Ally and Steven jumped out while I hesitated, I looked down from the window and saw ally and steven looking up at me with questioning looks.

"Bella, what's wrong" Ally asked

"Ohh uhh nothing…" I trailed off

I am a vampire now it's not like I can hurt myself, right? Well we will see. I jumped out the window with a light _thud _and landed on the balls of my feet gracefully.

I had a big grin on my face barring my teeth and I'm sure it was creepy because Steven and Ally were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella follow us into the woods." Steven said, nut before I got to answer and say anything they were off which made me run after them while they laughed at me.

The feeling is so exciting, now I know what Edward meant when he said running came as second nature. I feel like I could run for days without breaking a sweat, witch I believe is true maybe I might do that…

suddenly Steven and Ally stopped dead in there tracks and I ran right into them making us go flying into the sky and hit a tree, the tree wobbled a little till it landed on the moss covered ground with a loud _BANG_. I landed with an "oof" not that it hurt but what else would come out of your moth if you just fell into a tree?

"Ha... Weren't you planning on stopping Bella we weren't in a race you know" Ally said chuckling lightly

"Well how am I spouse to know you were going to stop?" I replied using a DUH… tone

"I commanded you to stop when I saw you weren't but you kept going how is that possible" Ally answered in a panicky tone and started pacing

"RUN!" Ally commanded

"Uh, what do you mean u commanded me to stop? and why did you just tell me to run?" I asked obviously confused

"Ally has the power of command she can command you to do something either saying it in her head or out loud, but it does not work on…" Steven was cut off by heavy paws racing against the earth ground.. all of a sudden I felt a need to protect them and as I got that feeling I felt like an elastic ban stretched from my form to them and now I can here there thoughts.

Ally_: Great the dogs are here they said if they come across us again they will kill us wait Bella!_

Steven_: uh oh no this cannot happen, what are we going to do? We tried our best to stay safe of those dogs and now this ugh but maybe they will let Bella free since she doesn't know about them._

"I do know about the werewolves and they are good friends actually." I stated to Steven he looked at me weird as Ally did too.

"Um Bella what are you talking about? how did you know what I was thin.. _gasp_ that's your power! You can read minds…. wait but you can also block Ally's power maybe you're a shield."

This whole conversation took like 30 seconds and finished once the first wolf came out, I knew these wolfs the first one was pitch black and followed by a russet colored wolf and a smaller gray one…

"Sam, Leah, Jacob?" I questioned that's when there eyes landed on me and I could have sworn I saw them widen and saw hurt in there eyes then anger… uh oh not good

The russet color wolf aka Jacob ran into the trees and out of site probably to phase. One minute later came out Jacob in jean cut offs no shirt no shoes his regular outfit.

"Bella?" Jacob asked in shock and hurt, I ran up to him and hugged him

"Jacob!" I dry sobbed into his chest, he hesitated for a second before raping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Bella, what happened" Jacob nearly growled

"We found her nearly dying in a car accident her face just screamed innocent so we changed her" Steven said taking a protective stance in front of Ally, she just rolled her eyes at him, I looked up at Jacob and saw realization in his eyes.

"Is that what happened when you were on the phone with me?" he asked pain clearly in his voice

"I guess. My human memories are a little hazy at the moment" I said closing my eyes trying to remember that day then it hit me. Edward…

**[A/N] So what do you think hit or miss? i personaly liked it =] please review =]**


	5. Imprinting GASP

**Disclaimer-**

**Lexxi: I Own Twilight**

**S.M: No you don't, I do!**

**Lexxi: NU-UH!**

**S.M: Yes –hu**

**Lexxi: NU-UH**

**S.M: YES-HU!**

**Lexxi: NU— *_GETS CUT OFF BY EDWARD*_**

**Edward: Lexxi you don't own twilight because if you did then you would own me, and that's just sick.**

**Lexxi: Fine, I don't own twilight =[**

_Previous- __"I guess. My human memories are a little hazy at the moment" I said closing my eyes trying to remember that day then it hit me. Edward_…

I don't know how long I stayed there remembering the day that I saw Edward again. What would he think of me being a vampire? Would he like me or still hate me and not love me like before this whole mess?

"Bella? Hello! Anyone there? Are you okay?" Jake said while waving a hand in my face trying to get my attention as he let go of my waist.

"Uh yah I think…, ally Steven can we uh hunt right now so I can go see Charlie?"

"Of course dear" ally said while the pitch black furred wolf howled in protest and the smaller gray one nodded in agreement. Me, ally and Steven were looking at them confused and curious.

"Sam thinks its to dangerous to go see Charlie" Jacob explained

"Jake I know I can control myself"

"How do you know?" he asked

"Listen closely all of you ant tell me what do you hear and smell" I said I would have thought they knew already but no they were busy with our conversation.

"I hear _gasp_ a human heart beat and I smell it too" said Steven in astonishment

"All of you were to distracted to realize there is a human close by and I am in perfect control" I said with a smug look on my face.

".Gosh that's not possible you're a new born, oh wait didn't you say your throat doesn't burn but tickles?" Ally asked remembering what I had said earlier

"Yea and the humans blood doesn't call for me its just smells sweet but not to make me thirsty" I answered noticing the human's blood doesn't appeal to me. I saw Jacob gawking at me; I thought vampires and werewolf's are enemies?

Suddenly I saw Sam pushing Jacob into the woods with his nose sence he is still in his wolf form. I haven't noticed Leah left with them too and I heard two people phasing, then yelling started.

_Sam: How can you imprint on a vampire!_

_Leah: We are sworn enemies!_

_Jacob: I have no control over it, you out of all people should know that Sam…_

Jake imprinted on me? Wow, but what made it different he didn't imprint on me as a human but a vampire!

_Jake: what are we going to do?_

_Sam: I can't keep you from your imprint but you have to be REALY careful_

_Leah: YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM BE WITH A BLOODSUCKER! _

_Sam: Leah you don't understand how hard it is to be away from your imprint, they simply need each other_

_Leah: AND WHEN I NEEDED YOU WHERE WERE YOU? I LOVED YOU SAM AND YOU PICK EMILY!_

Was the last thing I heard before I heard a set of heavy paws thudding against the ground and human feet moving back towards where me ally and Steven are standing.

"Umm… so Bella you already know the things about imprinting right?" Sam asked

"yes I remember."I replied

"Care to tell us?" Steven asked with a look that said 'what the hell is going on?'

so I explained to them what imprinting means and Sam filled in the parts I missed** [a/n you guys already know about imprinting, so no need to explain]**

"Bella uh… can we talk please?" Jacob asked nervously

"Yea of course"

we walked deeper into the woods then he turned around to look at me…

**[A/N- OHHH cliffy =] hope you liked it review!]**


	6. OH MY GOD ON ALLY?

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I KNOW EVERYONE WISH THEY DID *SAD FACE***

**Okay this chapter might be a big surprise to you, I got help from my bffl Ally aka happybabe lol we were just messing around on what to do, but I really like it and all the extra characters are based on my friends kk enjoy!**

_**Previously**__- __"Bella uh… can we talk please?" Jacob asked nervously _

"_Yea of course" _

_We walked deeper into the woods then he turned around to look at me…_

"Bella who was that other vampire girl you were with?" Jacob asked me. that was a really strange question

"Ally? why?" I asked wondering why he asked about her name.

"Well iv imprinted on yo-" I cut him off

"I know you've imprinted on me but what does that ha-"he cut me off this time

"You...thought I...imprinted on...u! I was going...to say I imprinted...on Ally" he said in between his laughter

Whoa did he just say he imprinted on ally? god I hope we are not in hearing distance or s-

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY MATE!"

-teven would come and pretty much do that.

"Whoa hold up uh.." Jake stuttered

"*cough* Steven *cough*" I said/coughed to Jake

"Steven I have no control over that maybe it just wasn't meant to be bro"

"You did not just call me 'BRO'" he said before he lunged at Jacob, I pulled Steven off of Jake and with my new born strength, I think I over did it because I sent him flying about 3 miles back.

"Whoops?" I said making it a question

I saw ally walking toward Jake who got up from the ground; I don't think ally was aware of her movements. Then she went up to him and they just looked deep into each others eyes and then leaned into each other and oh god they kissed!

"OH GOD PLEASE KEEP IT PG!" I whispered/yelled when I saw them French kissing

They pulled away and I could have sworn I saw Jake blush. I heard a gasp and look behind me and saw Steven standing there frozen as a statue.

"Bella uh we never got the chance to go hunting" Steven said masking his emotions

"Um yea let's go" I said with narrowed eyes.

We walked together into the woods and we stopped when we could hear the animals around you.

"So how do I you know hunt?" I asked because I haven't done it yet

"Give in to your senses… now what do you hear and smell" he asked

"Umm… 2 mountain lions? 3 miles east of the lake?" I asked letting my senses take over me

"Correct. Now do what feels natural" he said in a teacher-like voice.

Before I could realize what I was doing I was running full speed to the mountain lions. When I got to the location of the lions I pounced on them and brought my razor sharp teeth to it jugular and drank them dry. When I finished them I felt a presence like I wasn't alone, I heard a twig snap and turned around in inhuman speed and took a defensive crouch. I realized it was only Steven, he saw the position I was in and started walking slowly towards me hands up and if to prove to a cop you have no weapon. i slowly got out of my defencive crouch and stood up straight.

"Well done. Are you still thirsty?"

"No, I think I should be heading back to forks to make sure my dad is okay and he's not going crazy over me missing." I said once I realized I still need to get back.

"yes of course, but first you have to come with me back to my home and get something to cover your eyes." he said and broke off into a sprint back to his house.

* * *

**[A/N] hope you liked that twist =] review tell me what you think!... oh and i changed my name to _XxXxTanyaXxXx-wuvs _eddie for this twilight role play doing. **


	7. Izzy

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight blah blah blah lets get on with the story =]**

**!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$# lol **

"_No, I think I should be heading back to forks to make sure my dad is okay and he's not going crazy over me missing." I said once I realized I still need to get back._

"_yes of course, but first you have to come with me back to my home and get something to cover your eyes." he said and broke off into a sprint back to his house._

We broke threw the forest and saw Steven and Ally's house u know I haven't got to admire it before it kind of reminds me of _them _and I really don't want to remember them at the moment my first priority is Charlie.

We entered the house and I followed Steven upstairs to a massive bathroom. he opened a cabinet under the sink and took out some contacts.

"We still have some from when Ally was a newborn and they are brown too they wont be like your old color but it is better then red"

"Thank you so much Steven, and I'm sorry about ally."

"Your welcome. Stay in touch and don't forget me and its ok with Ally I felt something was off quite a while now"

"Of course I will stay in touch and I hope you find a girl worthy enough for you" I stated while hugging him tight. We exchanged phone numbers and he also gave me Ally's number and he looked down at my clothes and chuckled. I gave him a puzzled look he pointed to my clothes. I looked down and saw what he meant my clothes were all toured up from the hunt.

"Your Ally size I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a few outfits" Steven said with a bright smile and showed me to her room. in her room were double doors, Steven opened it and it was like a mini mall it would make Alice cry.. wait no thinking about _them _they are the whole reason I'm in this situation.

"Wow err… thank you Steven you are too kind" I said with a bright genuine smile

"You are absolutely welcome. _Recordarme_ Bella"

"Of course i will remember you Steven"

"Well I will leave you with Ally's "precious items" I will wait in the living room and remember the contacts I gave you" he inquired

"Okay" was my only response I was stunned by his politeness, he just lost his mate and he's being very generous. I smiled a little to myself

I walked into the HUGE walk in closet, more like a second master bedroom to me. I looked at the clothes and there where really cute maybe I should update my wardrobe?

I picked out black skinny jeans, blue halter top and silver stilettos. Yes I know me Bella swan worlds biggest klutz wearing high heels but I am a vampire now so what the heck.

I walked to the big full length mirror on the far wall and looked at the person in it, then I noticed my bright crimson eyes again so I grabbed the contacts and put them on and blinked a couple times and decided against it, it only mad it worst.

I went back to the mirror and took a good look at my new self. I had muddy brown eyes, well that's better then crimson. Since I'm a new person kinds of. so how about a new name hum… how about Izzy. I smiled widely at the name its perfect for the new me. I look great in this outfit the skinny jeans really show off my curves and the halter top showed my cleavage well and it had an open back to it **(link will b posted on profile =])**

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and then walked out of the closet and into the living room where I saw Steven sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands.

I walked slowly and cautiously over to him he must have heard me because he looked up with sorrow filled eyes, but when he caught sight of me he looked taken aback I just smiled. I never like attention because I thought I was ugly and not worth their attention but now I'm new confident Izzy.

"Wow Bella you look amazing" Steven said with a sincere smile

"Thank you and its Izzy now. I decided a new Bella then I should have a new name" he smiled at my new name and mumbled _Izzy_ under his breath. he got up and came to me and gave me a big hug.

"Take care Izzy if you need anything come and find me if you just need someone to talk to don't hesitate to call. I know I haven't known you long but I created you and it's like sending a child off to collage or something" he said with tears in his voice

"Wow Steven that means so much to me and I promise I will visit often so often you will get sick and tired of me. But also I do need to talk to you about something."

"Yes of course come sit down with me and tell me what's on your mind baby"

That was the first time I realized he had a little Spanish accent I feel silly for not noticing it before

"Well even thou I know its going to kill them I need to fake my death I want to start fresh, you know nothing hanging over my head just leave it all in the past."

"I understand and when you were in the car crash we hid your truck all we need to do is put it like you drove off the rode and ran into something and light the truck on fire. I'm sure we can find a dead body to burn, but what do you have in mind for after we fake your death?"

" I really don't know, I want to live in a small town again but not always so wet and gloomy like forks weather."

"How about Bristol Connecticut I was born there and there are lovely houses on the mountain near a middle school."

"Wonderful! Would you like to come with me Steven I can't just go by myself and I don't have any money."

"Of course I will come and help with finances after all living for a long time does pay off in that area"

**(hope you enjoyed that I'm sorry I wasn't able to update as much as I would have liked to but its okay I already have something in mind for the next chapter and I'm going to start it after I post this =] and if you guys were wondering what does **_Recordarme _**mean ****it****means remember ****me in ****Spanish) **


	8. Central

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight but i do own this story hahaa take that!**

_Previously- "Wonderful! Would you like to come with me Steven I can't just go by myself and I don't have any money."_

_"Of course I will come and help with finances after all living for a long time does pay off in that area"_

"Bella! its time for school!" Steven yelled from downstairs of our wonderful beautiful home, we did in fact move to Bristol its a small town and shockingly comfortable it turns out its not as sunny as Steven had told me. and that makes me super happy because now i can go out and to school.

Today is the first day of high school, me and Steven will be attending Bristol Central High School i have seen the website and have drove by it is very nice a little bigger then forks high school only because forks had different buildings this school does not have that.

But it does not matter because it has an awesome track and tennis court etc. since i am no more a harm to myself i can do sports yes i have to be extra careful because of super doper strength.

i came back to reality and answered Steven with a 'Coming!'

i got out of bed that i use to just think which i do alot, i went and took a shower and let it go to steaming.

the hot water feels realy nice on my skin. After my relaxing shower i went into my awesome closet and picked out a black shirt that says 'HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS' in pink and white it has a deep v neck so it shows off my breast wonderfully, and a pink and black plaid mini skirt that shows off my creamy legs and some converse also pink in black.

straightened my hair and i have recently cut my bangs so it covers my forehead and a little of my warm topaz eyes. and added the necessary makeup.

i walked down stairs to see an impatiant steven waiting.

"What took you so long you are as slow as a human"

"Hey we BOTH used to be a 'human' so watch it" i told him glaring playfully, he very maturely stuck his tounge out at me

"Who's car are we taking?" he asked me looking like he wants to drive well too bad im driving

"Mine of course!" my car is a glossy blue Bugatti with a black stripe down the middle i really don't know much about cars all i know is it is beautiful and i had to have it

"Ugh fine!" steven replies more then unhappy

we walk to our garage and get in my car Lola. yes i named her Lola, i back out or the garage and down the little hill that is out driveway and onto the street, i put in my ipod and put on shuffle the first song that comes up is 'Whip my hair by willow smith' i love that song so i start singing along and whipping my hair back and fourth while Steven laughs at me.

we get to the entrance of the school and i have the song 'Take it off by ke$ha' blasting i slowly turn into the school wanting to makean entrance and all the students turned there heads and looked at me and drive into the student parking lot and park with the music still blasting but now the song 'like a g6' was playing i look at Steven and we smirk at each other

"Here we go" i said to him all excited ...woah when i have i ever been excited for school? oh well

"Lets go show them the Rodriguezs' has arrived!" Steven said or really shouted, i changed my last name to Rodriguez because that's Steven's last name so i thought if we are going to play brother and sister might as well play it good.

I shut off the car and we stepped out locked the doors and we started walking to our new school. we entered and went to the office me and Steven stepped in and the Secretary looked like she was going to have a heart attack by looking at Steven i let a slight giggle leave my mouth while Stevenjust looked disgusted. i coughed and i caught he attention i said.

"Hi im Isabella Rodriquez and this if my brother Steven Rodriguez we are new here" i said then recognition spread across her face she gave us maps and our schedules. here they have A Day and a B Day weird i hope i can keep up.

we left the office and me and Steven followed our map to period 1-2 which we have together today is a A day so we have physical science. we found the room and knocked the teacher answered and we told him who we are and he let us in and when we walked in i was hit with a wave of a a vampire scent i looked over and saw another vampire topaz eyes short pale skin and bleach color hair that is up to her shoulders in a seat at the front of the class, she just adorable and i have no reason to think shes a threat.

The teacher gave us the seat in the back so it was a little hard for the people to stair at us but it didn't stop them from trying, i just spaced out during class and then we had algebra then info processing lunch then gym and i have not seen the other vampire or i should say others me and Steven had picked up of a few different scents but its like if they left they probably did i just hope we meet again i want to befriend them.

Its the end of the day and me and steven left and went home when we got there the same vampire scents where there and 3 cars in the driveway we got out to meet them...

**i wrote this all from my head and in an hour or so i promised you i will have it up well here you go if there are some mistakes im sorry i am tyerd and i will do spell check and other stuff but im just to tired im sick and have school in the morning so i hope you like it and revew! they make me very happy =]]**

**-Lexie Cullen**

**V.V.V.V.V.V.**


	9. Cooking class and 69 x

**Okay so i asked if i should delete the story but my friend ally wont let me and some other people want me to continue so here you go but you should all give thanks to Ally because she was harrasing me XD ok well i know there are alot of mistakes but that because i dnt have microsoft word nomore on my laptop D= so it would take FOREVER to correct it on here so please ignor the mistakes thanks =D**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight **

_Previously- we got there the same vampire scents where there and 3 cars in the driveway we got out to meet them..._

I saw 7 people step out from the cars and one person i reganized...Ally.

Ally steped fowerd and started to talk.

" Hi Bella and Steven its nice to see you again, i knew steven would come here if he was going to move so i beat him to it." ally said

"Why would you come here just because you know i would be back here?" steven questioned her

"Because we need to talk about what happened so please can we go somewhere privet to talk?" ally asked

"sure"steven replied and with that they left running into the woods out of hearing distance. Steven left me alone with 6 vampires great..

The short one i saw in first period steped fowerd.

"Hi, im guessing your name is Bella?" she asked

"uh yea"

"well hi bella i am arianna sanchez but you can call me arie,and im the youngest of my family, let me interduce you to them." she said then pointed to a darker vampire

"This is jennica the oldest and we call her clayton."arie said then pointed to the girl next to jennica.

"this is Jocelyn thats tatiana then tyler and paige." she said pointing everyone out

"Uh hi everyone nice to meet you please come in" i said leading them up the staires to my house and opening the door.

"You have a lovley home" jennica said

"thank you, not to be rude but why did you come here?" i asked as politley as i could because i realy did want to know hy they were here.

"Well ally knew it was you guys and wanted us to meet you so we came along and we already know you are no threat so we welcome u here with open arms"jennica said with eveyone else murmering in agreement

"well ok im find with you guys being here so what do you want to do? we have a game system"

"OHMYGOSHNESS i have to see it please" tyler said all happy

"yea its in the basement down that hallway" i said with a bright smile

"Thanks" he said and left running to the basement. i looked around the room and everyone else did the same and we all burtsted out laughing

"Dont mind dubbie hes always like that when it comes to video games and stuff" tatiana said laughing

"im sorry but who is dubbie?" i asked

"oh im sorry thats tylers nick name, see how we come up with our nick names is from our human last name. some last names would work but not everyones like my human last name is hernandez see that wouldent work but dubbie works and perez wich is Jocelyn's human last name. so thats why they just call me tati" tatiana explained

"ohh i get it so would swan work?" i asked

"deffanitly swan"paige said

ally and steven walked threw the door

**'well that went better then i thought she actualy apoligized now im better oh uhh hi bella' **i read in stevens mind. my question is how did he know because i can control when i want to read minds and i hardley use it for peoples sake.

"well we oughta be going see you guys in school tomarow bye" ally said and gave me a hug

"DUBBIE WE ARE LEAVING!" arie yelled even thoe its unessasary

"YOU LEAVE I STAY THEY HAVE BLACK OPS!" he yelled back. whats up with the yelling seriously

arie and tati went to the basement then they cae back up both of them had tylers ear while he pouted. We looked at that and all started laughing again

"Bye bella and steven see u in school tomarow said tyler and hes thinking in his mind that he will be back tomarow.

they all said good-bye and gave us a hug i asked steven what happened and he said hes sure ally will tell me tomarow so i didnt object. we went and did our own things and waited for morning to get ready

_***Morning next day***_

i just got out of the shower and im in my closet trying to find somthing to wear... i picked a black tank top black skiny jeans white boots no finger white gloves **(idk what they are called x] ) **white studded belt my hair straighten and braided to the front with a white bow on my head. i look good.

i went down stairs where steven was waiting actualy looking like he was daydreaming anyway we took my car and went to school, we met up with the sanchez family who was waiting for us in the parking lot i have spanish class with paige, that was kinda fun the spanish teacher likes to yell the spanish words.

next is cooking...yes i said cooking i thought it would be cool and aparently i have that class with ally see im not the only crazy vampire.

_**...cooking class...**_

Me and ally walk into cooking class and sit next to eatchother while some of the guys are druling at us, we ust smile at them. the teacher comes to the front of the class and explains our food lab for today...the only thing about this class is we dont eat it and ally said she just gives her half to the rest of her group ok so the groups go

kitchen 1-Ally, Blase, Me. Travis

kitchen 2-Giselle. Megan, James G

kitchen 3- Terry. James B Caronline

kitchen 4- Rodolfo Taylor Brittany

kitchen 5-Veronica, Kyle, Andrew

Me Ally Blase and Travis gets started on the cheesy pepper quesadilla were making it actualy smells good to me but i know later on im going to have to hunt ally looks the same her eyes are starting to go a lil black..

ally looked at travis's phone because he was texting and his screen saver was the numbers 69 so ally winks at me and askes tavis 'wuts 69'

travis lifts up his leg and was bout put it around her when ally was like 'I GET IT I GET IT' i was in a laughing attack.. we finished out cheesy pepper quesallias and me and ally gave ours to blase and travis and i learned travis is realy perverted and blase is awsome.

on our way to the cafe for lunch my phone rings a number i dont regonize but i answer it anyway

'Helloo' i said all cheerfully

'Bella' was the responce in the voice i knew all to well..Edward

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**


End file.
